


Skeletons in the Closet

by still_lycoris



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy just wants Jonathan to go to a party, how could that go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons in the Closet

“You must be _joking_ ,” Jonathan growled.

“No,” Maddy said. “No, _listen_ Jonathan, they’re all the range, these parties. It’s right up your street. A murder mystery without the murder!”

“Oh right, yes. _Without_ the murder. Have you never seen an episode of Poirot? Things like that are always supposedly without a murder and then before you know it, there are corpses all over the place!”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Jonathan,” Maddy said in her most patronising voice. “We don’t _live_ in Poirot. We live in the _real world._ ”

“Sometimes, our real world seems less real than other people’s real world,” Jonathan mumbled, glaring disconslately at the Murder Weekend Tickets he had in his hand.

*

“Oh come on,” Maddy said consolingly. “It wasn’t _that_ bad … ”

“Not that bad?!” Jonathan spluttered.

“Well, he didn’t die!” Maddy said, as though this somehow made everything better.

“No,” Jonathan said grumpily. “Instead, we just found a mysterious human skeleton hidden in a closet and have just spent an entire weekend unravelling the whole history of the house.”

“Well … ” Maddy said with a shrug. “What’s life without a few skeletons in the closet?”

Jonathan sulked the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
